Survivors of the Siege
by TheDarthRyu719
Summary: The story about the CWA squad the Survivors of the Siege, in their triumphs, losses, and fight to save the galaxy from the Separatist Siege.


**Chapter 1: Beginning**

It started as an ordinary day on Shili. It was bright and sunny, not a cloud in the sky. The wind blew over the near-endless plains, causing the sea of grass to sway in the cool breeze. I sat there in my working clothes, right on top of the hill a mile from the ranch. The sun was beginning to go down and our hard day at work was coming to a close. Lounging on the grass, I stared into the sky, doing my usual routine of pondering. I have been working on this farm for the longest time, ever since I was a young boy. I was born a rancher; it really was the only life I ever knew. Yet, I would still here these stories about heroes and warriors from across the stars, fighting for honorable causes and performing unbelievable acts that prove the defense of your honor brings out the best of you. I was stuck as another farm boy. Where was I going to go in life? I'm 18 years old and I have never left Shili. Was there anything waiting for me beyond my ranch? Was there a chance to prove what I was put on this planet for? Or am I just going to live here forever, from birth to death?

It's not a bad life, don't get me wrong, but I wish I could see what if there's anything waiting for me. I want to write my destiny, not just stay a planter for the rest of my life. I have this feeling that I am meant for more than this. I know I have what it takes to be a hero. I just wonder…will I get that chance to prove it?

Then it happened.

The Separatist warships emerged from the near-pink sky. Incredible feats of engineering above my very head. Unfortunately, they didn't come as friends. It didn't take long until red lasers shot from the sky and small brown spots flew from the ships, only for them to reveal themselves as transportation ships to take over our planet. I ran out of the way as lasers rained from the sky, like something out of a bad dream. I really wish it was just a dream and I could just wake up, back in my bed, like nothing happened. This is not how I wanted my opportunity to come. I wanted to go to my chance, not have it come to me and take away all I cared about.

I rushed back to my homestead, unaffected by the oncoming attack. I ran as fast as I could, only to see my parents, my uncle, and my 3 younger brothers standing outside, surprised as me at the sight above them. I stopped myself once I reached them, only to be greeted by my father, his face sorrowful, like something heavy was on his shoulders.

"Son," he said with a heavy heart, "You need to leave with your mother and brothers. Now."

"What about you and Uncle Keran?" I replied, not willing to leave them behind.

"No, you need to leave!" he shouted, his eyes becoming moist, "You need to find the nearest Republic station now! Take the hover truck and keep your family safe."

I didn't want to leave them, but I knew it must be done. There wasn't enough room for them and somebody needed to protect my mother and brothers. Who knows what we would encounter on the road. I nodded and got them in the truck, driving as fast as I could away from the homestead. I looked in the mirror and saw them with their rifles, trying to take down an onslaught of battle droids, but they fell to the ground in a few seconds. I breathed heavily and tried to hold back the tears. I needed to stay strong for my mom, for my siblings. If I wasn't, all the hope we had left would have been gone.

After a few hours, we made it to Corvala. Well, what was left of it, at least. Most of the buildings were infernos replacing the former glory of the capital. We drove through the streets, covered in abandoned cars and vehicles, bodies, and droid pieces. We sped down the streets, trying to avoid any pedestrians and hitting any droids. It wasn't long until they started firing. Laser holes covered the doors and windows. One hit me in the arm and caused me to swerve the vehicle. I quickly avoided hitting an AAT, holding my bleeding arm in agony. We made it to the shipyard, where transports were leaving in large groups. We literally leapt out of the car and ran through the crowds of people being directed by Republic soldiers. We walked together, going as fast as the crowd traffic would go. Missiles started raining from the distance and people panicked like ants. My family and I got separated and it was impossible to find them in the crowd. I made a stupid decision to climb up onto a nearby chain-link fence and look from above. Then my whole world turned black in the blink of an eye. I just heard the explosion of a nearby warhead, people screaming and shouting at the top of their lungs, and more laser fire. It started to quiet down as my consciousness started to fade. I tried to stand up, but I just caused too much agony. I lay there, waiting for my death. This was it, I thought, this is how I'm going to die. I can't make it. The last thing I heard was the sound of clones shouting "Get this kid on a ship!" and I fell into a slumber I thought I would never get out of.

I woke up after what felt like forever, finding myself on a medical table. I had bloody and dirty bandages all over my body and it was unbearable to try to make any movement. I wanted to try to get up, but the pain was too much to handle. That and the thoughts of my relatives being burnt to a crisp was too much to bear. I couldn't help it. I nearly cried from all the crap I went through. How fast and sudden it came to turn my world upside down to something I will never find familiar.

"Hey, kid, you alright?" I heard a voice, the sound of a Republic clone trooper. I just nodded in response. "Hey, wake up!" he shouted and shook me. I opened my eyes and found the strength to lean up. I had to hide my weakness.

"Good," he spoke in a kind of hopeful tongue, "We have a new recruit. Welcome to the Grand Army of the Republic, kid. You've been drafted."

This is how my story begins.


End file.
